


Пижама

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021), Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omega Verse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Стив возвращается домой под утро, он совсем не ожидает застать Баки на кухне. Но когда видит его в мягкой пижаме, обтягивающей круглый беременный живот, понимает, что взорвется, если не трахнет его немедленно
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Пижама

Стив открывает дверь ключом, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, он совсем не ожидает застать Баки на кухне, ведь еще и шести утра нет. Похоже, тот встал, чтобы сходить в туалет, а потом захотел пить. 

Баки сонный, круглый и смешной в своей пушистой бледно-розовой пижаме, в которой спит, когда Стив не ночует дома. Без него Баки мерзнет, и дело совсем не в комнатной температуре, просто он ненавидит холод. И одиночество. Стив не хочет оставлять его надолго одного, особенно теперь, но иногда это все же случается.

Баки допивает стакан молока, он даже глаз не открывает, когда ставит его на столешницу. С закрытыми глазами он зевает, а потом потягивается, плюшевый комбинезон натягивается на беременном животе, Баки весь в мягкой ткани, видны лишь кисти рук, ступни и взлохмаченная голова. И Стив понимает, чувствует в этот момент, что он совершенно обычный альфа — похотливая скотина и животное. Потому что у него встает до боли, и он наверное, взорвется, если не трахнет Баки прямо сейчас.

— Эй, привет, — Стив говорит негромко, ему совсем не хочется напугать своего омегу. А еще Баки слишком хорошо читает его интонации, если Стив не говорит шепотом, так что скорее он не хочет его _спугнуть_.

Стив идет к Баки, прямо в пыльных ботинках, черт с ним, с полом, потом протрет.

— Привет, — голос у Баки хрипловатый, как всегда по утрам, он снова зевает и трет глаза, не замечая, как Стив дергает застежку на своих форменных брюках.

Они почти одного роста, так что Стиву удобно целовать припухшие теплые губы. Баки почти не отвечает и норовит снова заснуть прямо в объятиях своего альфы, но у Стива совсем другие планы.

Баки так умопомрачительно пахнет теплом, домом, своим любимым шампунем и самим Стивом, что невозможно отвлечься даже на то, чтобы стянуть с рук перчатки. Это не так страшно, они без пальцев, и Стив обещает себе, что будет очень аккуратным и не поцарапает кожу Баки в тех очень нежных местечках, до которых собирается добраться.

Стив целует Баки жадно, с удовольствием пользуясь сонной покорностью, гладит сквозь мягкую ткань его руки, не делая разницы между живой и бионикой, бока и круглый живот. Он запускает ладонь в отросшие волосы и мягко сжимает их в горсти на затылке, пока второй рукой находит собачку замка на пояснице. Стив вылизывает чувствительное небо, удерживая Баки, не позволяя уйти от ласки, так что тот недовольно хныкает, не замечая, как собачка ползет вниз, пока не становится слишком поздно.

Стив отрывается от его рта, но так и не разжимает хватки в волосах, а его жёсткий от мозолей палец гладит Баки между ягодиц, там, где жарко и влажно от пота и подтекшей смазки. Глаза у Баки наконец-то распахиваются. Он не ожидал атаки сейчас, пока Стив не переоделся, не принял душ, в половине шестого утра после выматывающей боевой операции.

— Стив…

Стив добирается пальцами до дырки, но вместо отекшего мягкого отверстия натыкается на что-то твердое. Почти инстинктивно он чуть надавливает на эту штуку, вталкивает ее глубже. Баки громко протяжно стонет и норовит осесть на пол, приходится отпустить его волосы и подхватить под руки.  
_Пробка_ — осеняет Стива, в их последний визит к врачу тот рекомендовал Баки начать готовиться к родам, купить набор специальных пробок для омег и вставлять их на ночь. 

Стив помогает Баки лечь грудью на столешницу, устроить голову на сложенных руках, и чуть придавливает на его лопатки, когда он пробует вывернуться от того, что Стив разводит в стороны половинки пижамы, обнажая его чудесную задницу. 

— Я только посмотрю. Это же доктор Райан посоветовал?

— Угу, — недовольно гудит Баки, укладывает голову на руки и снова прикрывает глаза.

Стив усаживается на корточки, и белая незагорелая задница его омеги оказывается прямо перед ним.

На коже почти не виден светлый пушок, зато заметны розовые полоски, оставшиеся от смятой постели. Стив обнимает Баки за бедра, прежде чем лизнуть самый глубокий отпечаток. Баки говорит что-то, но Стив не слушает, и не отпускает, он вылизывает теплую кожу, трётся о нее лицом, бородой, ведёт носом по влажной ложбинке, а потом выглаживает ее языком до самой пробки. 

Пробка из прозрачного силикона, так что Стиву сквозь нее немного видны приоткрытые розовые края дырки. У пробки плоское основание, чтобы не мешать Баки сидеть, и она не слишком большая, во всяком случае, по сравнению с остальными пробками из набора. На самом деле, диаметр ее примерно равен диаметру члена Стива. Может, Баки не столько выполнял рекомендации врача, сколько соскучился по нему? Или отгонял призрак брошенности, уязвимости, одиночества.

Раздумывая об этом, Стив машинально прокручивает пробку, плотно сидящую в теле Баки. Баки дергает коленом, возвращая в реальность. Стив немного вытягивает пробку, чтобы убедиться в собственной правоте: та почти соответствует его толщине, и едва расширенная часть показывается наружу, он вталкивает ее обратно. Баки ахает, кожа его идет мурашками.

— Соскучился, — говорит Стив, — хороший мой, ждал меня, ждал любимого мужа? Готовился для меня, думал обо мне, когда вставлял ее в себя? Сложно было? Она ведь не такая уж маленькая, вторая или третья в наборе?

Баки чертыхается и стонет, но осмысленно может сказать только:

— Вторая…

Стив тянет пробку на себя, но стоит мышцам раздвинуться, чтобы выпустить силикон, вдавливает ее обратно. Раз за разом дырка поддается все быстрее, а Баки стонет все длиннее и жалобнее, и Стиву никогда не надоела бы эта игра, если бы не собственный болезненный стояк. 

Баки всегда был чувствительным, да он мгновенно кончил, когда Стив коснулся его в первый раз. Тогда они были совсем мальчишками, Стив всего-то облизал палец и потёр туго сжатое отверстие, а Баки закатил глаза и вытек себе на живот. Он потом несколько дней краснел, стоило ему встретиться взглядом со Стивом. Когда Баки забеременел, его восхитительная сверхчувствительность вернулась. Стив слышал, что у родивших омег она иногда сохраняется навсегда, и надеется, что им повезёт.

Стив отпускает бедра Баки, чтобы подняться, и тот сразу пытается привстать со столешницы. Приходится ловить его ладонью за шею и пригибать ниже. Стив рычит, требуя покорности, выдергивает и отбрасывает ненужную больше пробку, прижимает к приоткрытой дырке пунцовую от прилившей крови головку своего члена. Баки жалобно хнычет и уступает, даже не пытается сжаться.

Все, на что хватает Стива — он входит медленно. Пробка широкая, но коротенькая, так что внутри Баки совсем не подготовлен. Он такой горячий внутри, такой ошеломляюще приятный, что Стив тоже стонет-выдыхает: «Скучал по тебе… Бак… Баки...»

После недели врозь, после боев, крови, чужой и своей боли, они снова вместе, соединены членом, общим желанием, трепетом, жаром и гораздо большим — их ребенком, зреющим у Баки внутри. 

Стив утыкается лицом в розовый плюш между лопаток, ему нужно быть осторожным, бережным, чтобы не навредить, и он останавливается, войдя едва наполовину. Желание гудит в крови, как ток в высоковольтных проводах, заглушая все звуки, требуя совсем иных движений и ритма. Баки ерзает, мягко сжимается вокруг него, и Стив чувствует, как остро, как ослепительно он сейчас счастлив. 

Он дает себе время привыкнуть снова к влажности и тесноте нутра мужа, гладит его живот, в котором спит их малыш, гладит припухшую грудь с торчащими сосками. Это нетрудно, Баки весь под ним, под его ладонями, он ахает и ноет просительно и сладко. Позже Стив освободит его от пижамы, как плод от кожуры, и вылижет целиком. Баки не отвертится, доктор Райан предупредил, что соски тоже надо готовить для малыша, иначе потом они начнут трескаться и болеть.

Так хочется добраться до вспотевшей под плюшем горячей кожи, но даже если разодрать смешной комбинезон Баки до горловины, на самом Стиве пропахшая порохом, весьма условно почищенная форма, она жесткая, к тому же ее так быстро не скинешь. Стив не выдерживает, кусает Баки под лопаткой, не больно, просто обозначая свое на него право. Он дергает собачку замка ниже, чтоб высвободить член, Баки вряд ли понравится досыпать в мокрой пижаме. 

Стив двигается мелко и часто, он опирается руками о край столешницы и приникает к спине Баки, не придавливает, только греет собой. Баки ненадолго выгибается, чтобы прижаться ближе, в этот момент он не стонет, а почти мурлыкает. Стив усмехается ему в загривок от того, насколько уместны сейчас глупые ушки на капюшоне пижамы.

Стив совсем близко, да и Баки тоже, но Стив никак не может ему подрочить, чертова перчатка слишком жёсткая. Поэтому он ловит в щепоть скользкую головку, дразнит под уздечкой, вдавливает край жесткого ногтя в дырочку уретры и едва успевает отогнуть член Баки ниже, чтобы сперма выплеснулась на дверцу шкафа и не испачкала живот. 

Стив не двигается, поддерживает Баки пока тот переживает свой оргазм, а потом выходит из него и разводит пальцами половинки задницы. Вход все еще приоткрыт, он натертый из-за пробки и из-за члена, только что бывшего в нем. Запах синтетической смазки почти исчез, Баки пахнет только собственным возбуждением и семенем Стива. Стив уверен, он позволит взять его снова, если Стиву это будет действительно нужно. Ему хватает пары движений ладони, чтобы кончить. 

Стиву кажется, что его протащило через игольное ушко, все напряжение и тревоги остались по ту сторону, наваливается накопившаяся усталость.

У секса на кухне есть свои плюсы, например, салфетки оказываются прямо под рукой. Стив вытирает Баки, целует его в поясницу и застегивает пижамную молнию. Он помогает Баки выпрямиться, даже предлагает донести до постели.

— Ты сам до нее дойди, — Баки подставляет лицо, и Стив послушно трётся о его щеку бородой, как тот любит, — ты хоть раз спал за неделю?

— Пару ночей часа по четыре. Ложись, я тут вытру, вымоюсь и тоже лягу.

Баки сидит на кухне, пока Стив возится с салфетками, снимает обувь и вытирает пол. Потом идет вместе со ним до ванной. Прежде, чем уйти в душ, Стив целует Баки в лоб, в губы, в висок, Баки снова сонный и мягкий. 

— Снять с тебя потом кенгуру?

Стив знает правильное название, но уж больно оно смешное.

— Кигуруми. Сними, жарко. — У самой постели Баки оборачивается и заявляет: — Утром надо будет еще растянуть, доктор Райс советовал. 

Стив смеется, хотя еле стоит на ногах.

Баки немного возится, укладываясь на бок, устраивает поудобнее свой живот. Кажется, он засыпает, едва закрывает глаза. Одеялом Баки не укрывается. Стив дома, так что он больше не мерзнет. 

После душа Стиву предстоит аккуратно, не разбудив Баки, избавить его от ненужной больше пижамы. Комок розового плюша отправится в стирку, а потом в шкаф, до следующей командировки Стива.


End file.
